


Breathe

by TaeTheGayDisaster



Category: bts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeTheGayDisaster/pseuds/TaeTheGayDisaster
Summary: Of course if there’s only time for one shower, you gotta shower together right?





	Breathe

Taehyung wasn't one to falter in keeping his secrets, but God damn was he being tested today. 

Just like everyone else on the planet, Taehyung was hopelessly head over heals in love with Jungkook. It wasn't something he even paid much attention to anymore, he knew nothing would ever come of it and he was happy just being as close as they were. However this was all irrelevant given the current topic of conversation, because hiding your feelings is one thing, but hiding them while standing completely naked next to the love of your life is a whole other level.

"Come on, Tae, please I need to shower so bad. I can't go to the airport like this." Jungkook stuck out his bottom lip and tried to make himself look as helpless as he could in order to win his hyung over. "Are you kidding me!? You showered yesterday."  
"Hyung..." Jungkook dragged his plead out into a whine, clinging onto Taehyung's shirt. "...how about we just shower together then?" Taehyung choked on his breath and turned away to hide the blush creeping onto his tanned cheeks. "What are you- I mean- No. Why would you even-"  
"Oh come on, we'd both get to shower and we won't miss our flight. What's the problem?" 

Taehyung tried not to imagine the situation, Jungkook's beautiful toned body wet and soapy, hands massaging shampoo into his beautiful soft hair. He was doing a great job not thinking about it. "Dude, are you drooling?" Taehyung shook his head and wiped his lip on the cuff of his sleeve. "Ok fine, but-"  
"Yes! Come on then quick or we're really gonna be late." Jungkook rushed passed into the bathroom with a little too much enthusiasm if Taehyung did say so himself. "Please God give me strength." He heard the shower turn on in the distance and had to mentally slap himself to see if he was dreaming. "Taehyungie come on." 

Tae walked into the bathroom, immediately fixing his eyes on Jungkook's faded out form on the steamed up glass of the shower cubicle. This couldn't have been happening right now. He pulled his sweater over his head and shook off his pants, but his legs wouldn't let him walk to the shower. He was about to live out at least 5 of his dreams, 6 if they magically transported into the middle of a packed football stadium, but that was less of a dream and more of a traumatising nightmare he had once. "Why are you just standing there you creep?"  
"I'm coming." He said that in all 6 of those dreams too. He let out a weak laugh at his own humour and tried his best to ignore his nerves, what was he even nervous about? He could totally have a platonic shower with his bro and not pass out. 

Finally he mustered up the courage and opened the cubical with his eyes fixed to the floor, he stepped inside and started counting to ten in his head to help him keep calm. "I'm nearly done with my hair and then we can swap yeah?" Taehyung hummed in agreement, still trying to separate himself from the situation as much as he could. Although to be fair, while he was here he might as well take advantage of the opportunity, after all he's only human. He slowly lifted his gaze taking in every inch of Jungkook's ankles, calves, thighs. "Hey!" Jungkook turned around just as Taehyung's eyes had reached the one area he didn't want to be caught looking. "I wasn't-"  
"Kim Taehyung were you checking out my ass?" Taehyung lifted his hands in defence, looking anywhere thats wasn't Jungkook's body. "What? No I-"  
"Tae, chill. I'm joking. Jesus you really need to learn how to take a joke." Jungkook's laugh ricocheted off the walls beautifully, well at least Taehyung thought so. They switched sides and Taehyung at last got to feel the familiar sensation of the warm water streaming down his body. He zoned out for a minute, remembering those dreams he'd had so many times before. Jungkook's hands on him, all over him setting his skin on fire. Everywhere. His chest. His face. His hair. His hair? Jungkook's hands in his hair? He snapped back to reality with Jungkook's actual hands in his actual hair. He pulled away and turned to him with so much speed he almost slipped over. "What are you doing?" Jungkook looked at him confused, like this was totally normal for your average bro shower. "You weren't washing your hair so I did it for you." Taehyung gently pushed Jungkook back a step creating some distance between them. "Ok well let's not do that."  
"Ok well let's not do that" Jungkook repeated back in a mocking tone that sounded practically identical to Taehyung. "You don't have to be a dick about it"  
"You don't have to be a dick about it." This time Jungkook reached out and pinched the skin on Taehyung's bicep. "Ow! that actually hurt." Taehyung slapped Jungkook's arm and got a slap to the same spot in return, this went back and forth a few times before Taehyung pushed Jungkook lightly. "Alright Tae, you win. Let's just finish up." Jungkook was still laughing, but as soon as Taehyung let down his guard he pushed him against the tiled wall, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand and snaking his other around Tae’s neck gently. "Ha, I lied."  
Taehyung's mind was swimming, his lungs were barely functioning and his heart had never beaten so fast. This happened in dream number 3. Sure that wasn't something Taehyung should be thinking about, but now he was and he couldn't stop. Jungkook's grip was almost electrifying. Some of his hair had fallen in front of his eyes and water was running down his face and dripping off of those beautiful pink lips. Flashes of his dreams and the image in front of him collided as if they were all happening at once. "Erm, Tae?" Taehyung could hardly hear Jungkook's hushed voice over the shower, not that it mattered, he couldn't form words into a reply at the moment anyway. "You know you're hard right?" Taehyung snapped out of his daze and froze, suddenly incredibly aware of surroundings. Jungkook was never going to let him forget this. "I'm sorry I-" he was cut off by Jungkook's lips connecting with his, only for a second, but a second none the less. Taehyung's diary was not going to believe this. "You just kissed me."  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
Jungkook released his grip on Taehyung's wrists using his now free hand to trace a finger down his hyungs chest and stomach, then resting it on his hip. "I've always wanted to and you were about to start rambling so." The water was beginning to feel colder against Taehyung's hot skin, but it was sort of nice. "I ramble when I'm nervous. I have ever since I was little. This one time my friend asked me to-"  
"Tae, shut up." Jungkook closed the gap between them once again. Taehyung’s heart was racing when he closed his eyes, his damp hair covered his face and Jungkook couldn't help but take his hands and pull at the roots. The kiss was sloppy and desperate, but so unbelievably electrifying. Taehyung’s hands were roaming all over Jungkook’s body, exploring his soft skin, but Jungkook stepped back and held his hand over his own mouth. "That's enough, we have to stop."  
"Okay"  
"shut up" Jungkook began kissing Taehyung again, arching his back and grinding down against him. “Kook, please.” Jungkook understood, he broke the kiss and dropped to his knees. “Kookie, you don’t have to. You can go and I’ll just- ah fuck” 

Jungkook licked from the base to the tip of Taehyung’s cock, placing a kiss to the head and looking up through his long eye lashes. Taehyung watched himself disappear and reappear as Jungkook began to slowly moved his head back and forth. He noticed how Jungkook’s lips were a darker shade of pink and they seemed fuller and softer. Jungkook swirled his tongue around as he worked Taehyung towards his orgasm, he tried his hardest to relax his throat and take him as deep as he could. Taehyung couldn’t restrain himself anymore, he began to thrust and meet Jungkook half way, his hands tangled through the boys dark hair and latched on to pull him that tiny bit closer. "Can I?" Jungkook hummed in approval, he moved one hand to work the base and the other met one of Taehyung’s, they laced their fingers together and held each others hands as Tae hit his high. The rhythm began to slow down until Jungkook came to a stop. Taehyung fell to his knees and pressed his forehead to Jungkook’s, their hands still locked together.  
“Kookie?”  
“Yeah, Tae?”  
“We’re gonna be so late.”


End file.
